Persona 3 Portable OS Forbidden Love
by Luiwezue
Summary: The SEES Brigade finally has their long sought out dream fulfilled, to lead a normal and quiet life but their moment of tranquility is soon to crumble once again with the sudden appearance of an ominous figure with azure-hair and cerulean eyes. MinatoxMinako
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3 Portable O.S. : Forbidden Love

By: Luiwezue

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or any of its characters.

3 Months has passed since the epic and life-threatening battle between "SEES" vs. Bringer of Despair "NYX". Along with the defeat of NYX and the Disappearance of Tartarus, the members of the SEES Brigade finally got their ultimate wish—to lead a quiet and normal life. But because of an ominous appearance made by an azure-haired with cerulean eyes man in his teens and somehow looks a bit like a Casanova, their wish turned into ash and vanished. And once again their lives will be in turmoil, especially our cute and lively heroine.

+Chapter 1: Appearance+

As our cute and a bit tired heroine walks her way home towards the Iwatodai Dorm, she is still unaware of the current situation happening there.

Himeko: ahhh…I'm tired

Door: (opening)

HImeko: I'm home, hey, Mitsuru-senpai, you know, you should park your limousine properly.

After Himeko got inside the Dorm, she heard some unnatural shouting and yelling coming from the lobby, so she went to take a look on what's happening.

-Lobby-

Junpei: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? ARE YOU SHITTING WITH US!?

Gothic Loli Maid: Please retrain yourself

Azure-haired with cerulean eyes man: Ein, Don't interfere

Ein: Yes, Master

Mitsuru: Iori, Calm down and be rational for a moment

Yukari: Hey, Calm down would you, Junpei

Fuuka: Yeah, you should calm down, Junpei-kun

As Himeko takes a peek in what's happening, she still didn't know that in what seem to be an ordinary encounter will lead her life to turmoil once again.

Himeko: (peeking)

Azure-haired with cerulean eyes man: (Glances)…!

Himeko: hmmm…?

Akihiko: Hm, Oh, she's here

Himeko: (startled)….h-hey, everyone, I'm home, what are you guys doing?

Everyone: (stares)

The seemingly unnatural yelling and shouting earlier became quiet all of a sudden when all attention gathered towards Himeko.

Azure-haired with cerulean eyes man: (stands up) I've done what I came here for, I'm leaving. (Looks at Mitsuru) The rest is up to you. (Walks slowly then stops a bit to look backwards) Oh, and don't forget to leash your dog, (glared at Junpei) It's annoying. (Walks again towards the door)

Ein: Good day to you (bows)

Everyone: O_O !

Junpei: ! WHADDYA SAY! COME BACK HERE YOU BAST*RD!

Akihiko: (Stops Junpei) Stop it Junpei! He's only provoking you

Yukari: Whaaa…that's some guy

Fuuka: He's very straightforward isn't he

Himeko: Ummm….,Did I miss something?

The evening ended with a bit of noisiness and loudness. And because our Heroine was left out in the earlier conversation she is left with unanswered questions, as to WHO that person was and WHAT he's purpose in coming here.

-Himeko's Room-

Himeko: (looking at the ceiling) Hmm…., I wonder who that guy is? And what's up with that Loli maid, hahaha - … (Remembering the Azure-haired with cerulean eyes guy)….! (bits of pictures ran through her mind) O_O (gets up) W-What was that!? (Held her head tightly) D-Did that just happened!? … (loses grip on her head) Haaa…..What am I thinking? I'm such an idiot, haha, (lays down)….(blinking of eyes) I should sleep already and stop thinking stupid things. (closes eyes completely)

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello~ Minna-san, as you might guess this is my first fanfiction ever, even though there are a lot of animes out there, I chose to make a fanfiction about Persona 3 because I believe that the story is a very wonderful piece and it truly contains a lot of meaningful events that sometimes touched our hearts and finding ourselves rooting for the characters. Even though Persona 3 is originally a game made by Megami Tensei (thank you very much for making it I realllllly loved and up to know I still adore Persona series) I hope to find the animation of it sometime later. Anyway, Minna-san, if you'd be so kind as to please give comment to my work and also suggestions as to how to make this fanfiction a better and touching story. Onegaishimasu~ Minna-san Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my story and I hope you would continue to support me and my story. Please look forward for the next Chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

+Chapter 2: The Dream+

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or any of its characters.

As our Heroine tries to sleep her worries, she did not escape so easily as she is being followed even in the world of dreams.

Himeko: Hmmm...Where am I?

Small girl: Waa...waa...(crying loudly)

Himeko: (looks at the small girl crying in front of her)

Small girl: Waa...waa...(continue crying)

Himeko: tries to get near the girl) Hey, Ojou-chan, (kneels beside the girl) Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?

Small girl: Waa...waa...sniff...sniff...(looks up)

Himeko: !

Small girl: sniff...sniff...

Himeko: (stands up) Y-You! W-Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!

Small Himeko: sniff...(stands up) (looks at Himeko) Why did you forget about "HIM"? You have to remember "HIM" or he won't stop crying, Please remember "HIM", You have to before it's too late, (vanishing) Plea...Rem...ber...

Himeko: Wh-What's Happening? (looking at the vanishing girl in front of her)

Small Himeko: (vanished completely)

As the little girl who looked a lot like Himeko vanished, the surroundings became enveloped in darkness and the land started crumbling down, and along with it Himeko is gradually being pulled down towards it.

Himeko: AHHHHH! (gets up)...Haaa...haa...

Door: (Bam) !

Yukari: Hey, are you alright?

Fukka: Himeko-chan...

Mitsuru: Did something happened?

Akihiko: Did you had a nightmare?

Himekol: (terrified expression)

Junpei: (came inside the room)...Hey, what's with the commotion? Ahh...-.- (rubs eyes) Hmmm...(looks at the situation)

Himeko: ...(came to her senses)...(looks at her worried friends) Ehehehe, Gomen, did I wake you all?

Everyone except Junpei: O_O !

Junpei: (still rubbing his eyes) ...Hmm...

Yukari: Arrgh, Stop that would you, I thought something bad happened

Fukka: You really scared us, Himeko-chan

Himeko: hehe, Gomene, I thought I was having a nightmare, hehe

Akihiko: So, what was the nightmare about?

Himeko: Ahh...well, it's about me being eaten by a Verrryy~ Large Addition sign, hehe

Everyone except Junpei: (looked at Himeko with a "WHAT" face)

Mitsuru: Well, I guess it can't be helped, the pressure of studies is something you cannot underestimate, it is truly a horrifying enemy (nodding to herself)

Akihiko: (holds Himeko's hand) Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what

Himeko: A-Arigatou, Akihiko-sempai

Fukka: Ehhh...

Yukari: Um, I don't think that's the issue Sempai

Junpei: (looks at the gang fooling around) Hey, Don't leave out! (Joins the gang)

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san, here is the second chapter to my story. Minna-san, Thank you very much for reading my story. Even if I'm still incompetent in many things please look it into your hearts to forgive my mistakes. I know that this chapter is shorter than my first chapter but I just wanted to give you a little twist and give you ideas to what you will discover in the future chapters I'm going to make. So please look forward for the next chapters and I hope you enjoyed this 2nd chapter. Also, I would like to tell you all, that I would also be writing a fanfic, sometime later about the anime Tears to Tiara, titled "Confrontation of Feelings" if you are aware of this anime please look into it sometime and if not, I encourage you to watch it the plot's very simple it's set in a fantasy world about a maou said to destroy the world but turned out to be one of the good guys and later help the 2 protagonist siblings in rebuilding the lost kingdom and fight off the Divine Empire. So if you have free time please look into it, it would be my second fanfic but I will try my best. Once again Minna-san Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
